<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by domorethings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837958">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/domorethings/pseuds/domorethings'>domorethings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Non-Consensual Groping, Other, Paralysis, Paris Arc (Rusty Quill Gaming), Rape/Non-con Elements, Surgery, just a whole heap of bad shit in here tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/domorethings/pseuds/domorethings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Ceiling/Sasha Racket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts">skvadern</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s safe.</p><p>She’s cold, but it’s not uncomfortable. She knows she should worry more about the fact that she can’t turn her head, that there’s a whirring of machinery above her that makes no logical sense.</p><p>But.</p><p>She’s safe.</p><p>She feels a heat along her belly, something that’s almost like a cauterising but it doesn’t <em>hurt</em> at all, not really, just tingles and feels almost like when she’s watched the Other London elders move their gnarled and crinkled hands in quick little motions to bring together stolen yarn into clothes that will keep the little ones warm.</p><p>She’s safe.</p><p>Sasha hisses at the probing between her legs, shifting her weight as much as she’s able. One of the mechanical arms above her head stops, twisting this way and that as if cataloguing her reactions.</p><p>The touch between her legs changes, softer now. Up and down, almost as if it’s investigating. Learning.</p><p>It finds her entrance and pushes in, eased by a slickness that she can’t stop to consider.</p><p>She’s safe.</p><p>Another arm comes down, small little attachments tweaking at the pebbled skin of her nipples as the one in front of her face twitches… blinks? It watches as her face twists, the tingling pull at her breasts pairing with the rhythmic push at her core to chase something that might be pleasure through her. She’s not even sure anymore.</p><p>But.</p><p>She’s safe?</p><p>More arms come down, almost embracing her now, holding her chill body still and probing at the softness of her belly, the bony parts of her hips. Something that feels too like a tongue laps at her clit over and over and she <em>clenches</em>, feeling the thing inside her shudder and pulse a bit, like it’s pleased.</p><p>It searches deeper, moving in whenever she gasps, and retreating when she twists. It’s learning. That… shouldn’t make it better.</p><p>A final touch brushes over her lips. It’s like a kiss, steals her breath and leaves her falling apart, shivering on the table, tears leaking out of her eyes and down into her hair.</p><p>With a speed that would make her worry if she weren’t just over the crest of a confusing orgasm, the arms and machinery retreats up to the ceiling, disappearing into darkness as she’s so capable of.</p><p>She turns her head, looking over at Zolf as he fights to get close to her. She sits up, looking down at her stomach and seeing the fine red scar that his eyes are fixed on in confusion.</p><p>His hand settles over hers and she finally breathes out, heart thudding in her chest.</p><p>Okay. Yes.</p><p>She’s safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>